


A Little Fall Of Rain

by Ariah_Rogers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, Les Mis AU, M/M, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariah_Rogers/pseuds/Ariah_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Mis Johnlock AU. <br/>Sherlock and John are teens in Victorian England, which on the verge of Revolution. Sherlock is a young boy, wanting to fight alongside John in the Revolution. John won't let him though. Sherlock is too young, they can't risk it. John is in love with the girl that the local innkeeper took in a long time ago, Mary. Sherlock is in love with John, but John doesn't know that. Will they all be able to survive this Revolution?<br/>Chapter Titles based on actual songs from Les Mis. Some lyrics are in the chapters but edited to fit the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On My Own

Sherlock knew that he shouldn't be at the barricades. He was 'too young' to take part in the Revolution, but John wasn't. John, faithful to the cause John. This is the same John who had to go and fall in love with Mary, the girl that the local innkeeper took care of on behalf of her dead mother. But Sherlock couldn't let himself get distracted now.   
"John." The blonde turned around at the sound of his name.   
"Ah, Sherlock, you shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous." Sherlock smiled softly, John cares about him. At least a little bit.   
"I came to help." John shook his head at him.  
"You can't Sherlock." Sherlock opened his mouth to protest, but John stopped him and pulled out a letter from his coat pocket. "Give this to Mary for me, but be safe about it. You are a good friend Sherlock. I would hate to lose you because of this Revolution."  
Sherlock looked at the letter with disgust before taking it. He smiled at John's last sentence. "You care. For me. You care."  
John stared at Sherlock confused. "Of course I care, you're my best friend Sherlock."  
Sherlock frowned and nodded. "Of course. Be safe John." He left John standing there confused.  
Sherlock crept through the streets of London, in the still of the night. He sang to himself sadly, his normally deep, rich baritone taking on a new timbre. He sang phrases about unrequited love. Maybe if he hadn't brought John with him to the inn. If Sherlock hadn't stopped his brother Mycroft, and his men from robbing the inn. If John never met Mary, if Mary wasn't there. Then maybe, just maybe, he could be the one that John loved. Maybe.   
Sherlock isn't quite sure when he fell in love with John. He does know why though. John was the first one to offer help to Sherlock after his family kicked him out at 8 like his brother had been. Too many mouths to feed, not enough money. So Sherlock became a beggar and a thief like his brother. John came into his life about two years after he had been kicked out of his house. Sherlock was hated by many by then. He would ramble out deductions about people to distract them as his brother's men stole from them. Many were upset about his deductions though.   
John seemed to find his deductions amusing though. He helped get Sherlock away from Mycroft. Helped him live a little better, even Sherlock still had no place to call home. John cared for Sherlock. So Sherlock showed John the places he had seen when working with Mycroft. He told John his deductions. They continued this for four years, before the Revolution began. Before John met Mary. Before John fell in love.   
"I love him. I love him. I love him, but only on my own," Sherlock finished his song. He ducked when he saw some people coming.   
"Those rebels are going to get something coming to them," one of them said.  
"Ha! Yes. They will be very surprised at the barricades tonight. Then this 'Revolution' will be over," the other said. They both started chuckling as they continued on their way.   
John. John is in trouble. They're planning on attacking tonight. Sherlock began to take all of the shortcuts back to the barricade. Just in time to see Moriarty's men begin their attack. "John!"


	2. Upon These Stones

Sherlock screamed at the men in the barricade. "They're here! Moriarty's men are here!" Sherlock ran into the barricade, waking up the men. "Get up, we're under attack! They lied to us!"  
Sherlock woke everyone up and helped them begin to defend the barricade. He could see a confrontation between Moriarty and the leader of their side, Carl Powers. Suddenly, Stamford was by his side fighting.  
"I thought John told you to leave."  
"He did, but if I didn't come back, you would all be dead."  
"True." They continued to fight alongside each other. At some point, John ended up next to them.  
"'Lock?"  
"Not the time to argue John!"  
One of Moriarty's men fell.  
"You shouldn't be here though! It's too dangerous for you!" Just as John finishes, a loud scream is heard as one of the younger men dies at the hands of Moriarty's men.  
"I don't care John. I need to be here."  
"No, you don't. We're fine on our own."  
They continue their struggle to survive. Sherlock faring better than John.  
"Wrong."  
"What?"  
"You know I hate to repeat myself John."  
John rolls his eyes as he brings down another man. "Yes, but how am I wrong?"  
Sherlock manages to injure a guy who was behind Stamford. "Because if I hadn't overheard Moriarty's men talking, you would've died!"  
John fumbled for a moment before straightening himself out again as he fought. "It was you then. The one who warned us. The one who called out for me."  
Sherlock flushed, thankful that John couldn't see him as they fought. "Yes."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. It's what best friends do, right? Protect each other?"  
John smirked. "Yes it is 'Lock." More men continued to fall constantly. Their side was losing men quicker though.  
"John."  
"Yes 'Lock?"  
"I don't think we're going to.survive this. We're too outnumbered."   
Suddenly, the men they were fighting began to back away. John looked around confused. "They're pulling away."  
It was true, the troops had begun to pull away. Sherlock and John looked at each other smiling before Sherlock saw something out of the corner of his eye.   
"John, lookout!" Sherlock moved in front of John as a loud shot rang out through the air.


	3. A Little Fall Of Rain

Sherlock fell when the bullet hit in his back and went through his shoulder. It hit just a bit away from his heart. John caught Sherlock as he fell and shot the soldier who had tried to kill him.  
"'Lock. Look at me 'Lock. Look at me with those gorgeous eyes of yours," John pleaded, propping Sherlock up. John knew how to close wounds, but Sherlock's was too severe. He couldn't close it. Sherlock was going to die and he couldn't do anything.   
John could hear something. Sherlock was saying something. No, he was singing. Sherlock was singing. John knew that Sherlock could sing, but he never really had the chance to hear him sing.  
' _Don't you fret, John Watson. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain, won't hurt me now._ '  
"Lock, you can't die on me. Please. Save your energy." John shifted Sherlock again and covered his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "Please."  
' _You're still here. That's all I need. You will keep me safe, and you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers grow._ '  
"Sherlock," John felt tears begin to roll down his cheek. He then began to sing to Sherlock. ' _You will live 'Lock, dear god above. If I could heal your wound with my love._ '  
' _Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me._ '  
John held Sherlock closer and cried before beginning again.   
' _You would live though for a long time, if I could heal your wound. I won't desert you now._ '  
Sherlock smiled weakly before continuing.  
' _The rain won't hurt me now. This rain will wash away what's lost, and you will keep me safe. You will keep me close. I will sleep in your arms at last._ '  
John stared at Sherlock. "'Lock," he whispered, his heart breaking. It was obvious to John now, Sherlock loved him. Plain, ordinary John Watson. Sherlock didn't know though. John didn't love Mary more than Sherlock. John loved Sherlock with all of his heart. He did love Mary, but Sherlock came first. Always Sherlock. Sherlock didn't see it though, and John didn't know that he shouldn't have been scared about his feelings not being return.  
' _The rain that brings you here, is Heaven-blessed! The skies have begun to clear, and I'm at peace. A breath away from where you are, I've come home from so far. So don't you fret, my dear John._ '  
John trembled and began to sing counter to Sherlock.  
' _I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain, will hardly hurt me now.'  
'Hush now love, dear Sherlock, You won't feel any pain. A little fall of rain, will hardly hurt you now, I'm here._'  
Sherlock smiled one of his bright smiles that were reserved just for John. John leaned down and kissed Sherlock softly.  
' _That's all I need to know, and you will keep me safe. You will keep me close._ '  
' _I will stay with you, till you are sleeping, Sherlock._ '  
John knows that Sherlock doesn't have much longer. He kisses Sherlock's forehead, and whispers to him. "I love you."  
Sherlock nods and continues.  
' _And rain...._ '  
"I love you too."  
' _And rain...._ '  
"Goodnight, John."  
' _Will make the flowers...._ '  
"Goodnight, 'Lock."  
' _Will make the flowers...._ '  
John waits for Sherlock to finish, but Sherlock's eyes flutter shut. His breath stopped. Sherlock is gone.  
' _Grow...._ '  
John began to sob and brought Sherlock up to his chest. That's how they find him in the morning. Mary had been expecting from the letter that John would die and she would explain everything and take care of Sherlock. John didn't think that Sherlock might be an idiot and return. He didn't think that Sherlock would be the one to die in this stupid Revolution. If this Revolution never happened, Sherlock would still be alive.


	4. Epilouge

John married Mary in the end, after a long time of waiting. He never quite got over Sherlock's death. Their first child was even named after him. Mary tried, to help John grieve over Sherlock, but it was pointless. Time came to pass and John eventually began to get over it. He began to move on and focus on his life. His family. He opened up a small practice near where the barricade was. He worked hard to save people's lives because he couldn't save Sherlock. The practice was even dedicated to Sherlock.   
After John retired, he began to write about the Revolution and what things were like before it. He published it and people enjoyed reading it. He didn't publish parts of it though. He kept a good portion of Sherlock's death from everyone. No one knew about what really happened in the moments before Sherlock's death, aside from John, Mary, and Mary's surrogate father Carl Powers. Though Carl had passed a long time ago, right after him and Mary got married.  
John smiled one day. Mary had passed from a disease years ago. John had finished writing about his times with Sherlock. He could tell. He was going to die soon. He laid down on his bed and smiled.  
"I'm coming to you 'Lock. I'm finally going to return to your side. Just like old times." He began to drift off to an endless sleep with a bright smile on his face.   
John opened his eyes again and looked around and at himself. London looked like it had before the Revolution. He looked young again.  
"John."  
He smiled and turned around. There was only one person who said his name like that. Had that voice. One person who John missed with all his heart.  
"Sherlock."  
~Fin~


End file.
